Past scars are hard to forget
by Secretskeepusclose
Summary: "Sesshomaru! I am not this Miyoki you love! my name is Aisling!" A young girl spat out and glared at this dog demon. "Ugh screw it i am going home! I am going t find Kagome!" She said and froze when arms wrapped around her. "Dont go!" Sesshomaru said and Aisling froze before she could respond a loud crashing noise was heard. Don't own Inuyasha
1. Prologue part 1

A young girl sighed and pulled back her bow. She took aim and let it go. THe arrow soared through the air covered in purple light and it went through 10 demons and ended up killing. She merely put her bow away and lately the demons have been surfacing alot more and she knew why. Her hand gripped the cursed jewel that forced this bloody destiny on her and she knew in the end she would die. She shook her head and her purple hair fell in her face and she began to make her way back to her village.

A young child knew her older sister was coming home and she ran to the entrance of the village. She smiled as her sister walking into the village and she smiled. She knew her sister was a priestess and one of the most loved priestess at that. Everyone loved her and she did everything she could to protect them. Not to mention her sister was a well know beauty.

The priestess stood at 5'6 with dark purple hair and striking purple eyes to match. She had pale skin and yet seemed to have a very curvy body. She also had a striking beautiful smile. She allowed her hair to flow freely and it always seemed to shine in the moon light. She wore red pants and a white top. She had a red flower symbol on her chest and string flew down from it. On her back was a circle that held her arrows and her bow. It made it easier for her to get to and on her hip she held to two swords that where called the god and goddess blade. Everyone knew this beauty was destined to a bloody life.

"Miyoki!" The little girl screamed and jogged over to the priestess who merely looked down at her sister.

"Lina?"

"Sister your home!"

"Why are you awake child?"

"Erm i was playing with Kikyo!"

"Well then off to bed you know its not safe outisde!"

"But sister..."

"Lina! HOME NOW!"

"Eeks fine sister i love you!" THe little girl said and she hurried off. THe young priestess sighed and shook her head. She understood why her sister was so clingy.

Miyoki knew she held three powerful and yet dangerous items. THe god sword which can take the life of anything immortal and can banish curses easily. THe goddes sword is the oppisite and can heal someone but with a price. IF she heals some with it take part of her life force away but it can also cast curses and make someone be forever trapped in a living nightmare. THe last item she holds is the scarlet flower which can make someone immortal, give you powers of the gods of hades, zues, poisiden, Gaia and Athena and has the power to donimate the world. She can easily access the powers since she is forced to use them to protect the jewel but once hse uses it it eats away at her life force and soul. All three of them are called the goddess tools of destruction and very right that they should be called that. After all they can destroy the word as we know it. THe young girl shook her head and returned home to get some much needed rest.

A dog demon and his son where traveling when the sons nose twitched. A very tempting and alluring smell hit is nose. THe scent of cherry blossoms and sage? Hmm very odd mix but one that seemed to call to him. He just shook it off and continued to follow his father and knew he would never come across this scent again. Little did the dog demon know that at that very moment the strings of fate began to weave.  
The next day Miyoki woke up early and cursed. Something wasnt right and she could feel it. She grabbed her weapons and quickly made her way outside. She narrowed her eyes at the sky and she sensed a horde of demons coming this way. She cursed and began to run out of the village. She drew her bow an clossed her eyes and within seconds it was covered in shadows. She shoot it out and it went right to the demons. They seemed to scream as the darkness engulfed them and they quickly turned to ash.

Miyoki knew it wouldnt be that easy and she drew the god sword and closed her eyes yet again. She opened them and her eyes where a deep blue and she was going to use the death part of the sword. She raised it and jumped up she spun around. While spinning light shot out as sharp as daggers quickly killing more demons. She landed perfectly on her feet and she noticed one more demon. Of course this had to be their boss and she raised her hands towards the demon. Lightening began to strike down towards the demon.

THe young dog demon had decided to go for a walk and happened on a battle scene. That scent was there and he knew it belong to this beauty standing before him. He watched curiously as she raised her hands towards him. He barely had time to dodge the lighening that was coming at him and he furrowed his eyebrows. Strange it wasnt raining and it didnt take him long to put two and two together. This girl was controling it and of course this had him curious. He decided to get closer to her and she blinked before jumping back away from him.

The two stood there and stared each down. Miyoki didnt know what this demon was after and he made no move to attack. Meanwhile the young demon merely watched her and he eyed her up and down. He instantly regonized the items she held and he instantly knew she the priestess of the gods and goddesses. Yet neither of them made a move and stand there for what seemed like hours but Miyoki decided to turn around. Against her better judgement she was going to leave this demon be. THe young demon didnt know what came over him but what he said next had him shock but also his father who stood nearby.

"Whats your nme girl?" THe young demon asked and Miyoki swiftly turned around. She narrowed her eyes at him hatefully.

"What do you wanna know demon? "She spat out and ready her bow.

"I am just curious about the beauty before me."

"Ha! don't make me laugh! you want the Jewel but you will fail like all the others have!"

"I don't need such a stupid thing! i have all the power i need!"

"RIght...my name is none of your concern! take your leave or..." She said and fired her arrow. The demon cursed and jumped back the arrow landed right in front of where he was standing. The ground seeming to melt away leaving a small crater. "Next one wont miss!" She spat out and the demon glared but nodded. He left the beauty be for now and went back to his fathers side.

Much to Miyokis annoyance the demon who she found out was Sesshomaru began to follow her around and she didnt like it one bit. HE seemed to be everywhere she went and this unnerved her. It was until after she battled a big horde of demons that she used her swords and the powers of the gods when she returned home would she know how he felt. Miyoki coughed up and blood sprayed out. She began to fall towards the ground and was expecting to hit the ground but she did not. Instead arms wrapped around her tightly and she looked to see...


	2. Prologue part 2

Instead arms wrapped around her tightly and she looked to see Sesshomaru. This confused her and she was easily lifted up. He seemed to hold her tightly against his chest and before long she felt wind whipping against her face. She deeply confused and she couldnt understand what was going on. It didnt take her long to understand what was happening when she saw trees passing by. He was kidnapping her? was he for real or did he happen to fall and bump his head? She could help but growl and glare at him. Was he stupid or just a idoit?  
"What are you doing?" Miyoki questioned angrily and he just looked down at her.

"I won't let you die damnit!" He snapped and her eyes widened. Her face reddened as she blushes slightly. She couldn't help but smile and maybe she could get use to this...maybe.

Days turned into months then before she knew it she was gone for a total of 3 years and by now someone must be taking over her spot as the village priestess. It was relaxing to not have to have everyone depend on you 24/7 and she smiled then looked towards the sky. She felt someone behind her and she turned around. It was a mirror image of her sister.

"Kikyo is in trouble! The village is falling!" Her sister said and Miyoki got wide eyed. She couldn't let that happened and she grabbed her weapons which she hasn't used in years. She walked by Jaken and bent down to kiss his forehead.

"Good bye. Look after him for me since I do love him with all my heart." She said and before Jaken could respond he was knocked out. She just walked out of the castle not knowing this would be her last time stepping foot in this castle. She took a deep breathe and began running towards where she knew home was.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru finally arrived home and he looked at Jaken who was passed out on the floor. He shook his head and stepped on his foot. He watched as the imp jumped up and looked up at him with sad eyes. This was odd and he didnt like it. He froze when he didnt smell her scent anywhere it was like she vanished.

"Miyoki left my lord!" Jaken said and Sesshomaru growled. When she told him she loved him was that a lie? this stupid human girl! He just shrugged it off and felt a deep pain in his heart. He felt like something was wrong and he couldnt understand what.

Miyoki made it to the village and sadly it was under attack by demons. She pulled out her bow and it was covered in black fire. She was using the gift she got from Hades and she shot the arrow. She then decided to talk with her swords and slash after slash began to weaken her. She was breathing heavily and wished Sesshomaru was here. She slammed her sword into the ground and leaned on it. Her vision began to blur and she coughed up some blood.

"SISTER LOOK OUT!" A voice called an she turned around. A demon was aiming at attack for her and she wouldnt be quick enough to stop but before it could get to her a sword went through it. The demon fell to the ground and she looked up. She smiled when she saw Sesshomaru and he shook his head.

"Foolish women!" He snapped and she leaned up. She placed her lips onto his and took her village by surprise. Yet Sesshomaru wasnt all that surprised and he wrapped his arms around her. He returned the kiss and already knew he was in love with her. He could finally understand his fathers feelings for humans.

Miyoki broke away from the kiss and laid her head on his chest. She then sensed a demon coming and it wa going right for her sister. She released Sesshomaru and began to run towards her sister. NO! Lina cant die and she wouldnt allow that to happen. She kept running and stood infront of Lina. She made it just in time and then she felt unbearable pain. A sword went through her stomach and she coughed up blood. She grabbed the sword and let the power of Zues flow through her nd into him. THe demon died with in seconds and he pulled the sword out of her. Before she knew it they where all surrounded by demons. She summoned up her strength and she she stood up.

"Izangi! Izamani-no-mikoto! Hiruko! Wata-tsu-mi! I call upon thee to grant me with your powers!" Miyoki said and her body began to glow. "With my dying breath i shall vanish all i deem a emeny!" She shouted and light shot out from her body. THe whole area was engulfed in a bright light and when the light cleared the demons where all dead. Miyoki began to fal forward and fell right into Sesshomaru.

"MIYOKI! WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING!" Sesshomaru said and she smiled softly. Blood was flowing from her mouth and he ended up cradling her to him. She placed a bloody hand on his face.

"I was thinking of saving you all." She coughed out and every word she was saying was painful for her. Her whole body hurt and she knew her time was over. "I love you Sesshomaru..."

"SISTER!" Lina screamed and ran over to her sister. Tears where falling from her eyes and she shook her head. "Sister no! please dont die sister! please!" She begged and Miyoki looked towards her sister. She coughed yet again and held the gem in her hand.

"You must burn this jewel with my body so no one can use it dangerous power!" Miyoki said and she coughed some more. "The swords you must seal away forever." She added and sister was now crying. "Sesshomaru kiss me one last time?" She asked and she felt something went on her face. He was crying for her and she smiled. He leaned down and before they could even kiss her body went limp. Her hand fell to the side causing the Jewel to fall to the ground and her other hand fell from Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomarus was actually crying for the human women he loved and her picked her up. He would honor her last wish but this time she would be staying in his garden not in this village. He made a vow to never love another human as long as he lived. He watched as they burned his lover and he took her ashes. The village protested alot but he didnt care he took her and vanished from their sites.

In the future

A little girl is born and is being held by her parents. A bright blue color shined for a few seconds before it completely vanished and the little girl began to cry. The little girl was Aisling Amelia Gold and is Kagomes Pen Pal from the USA.


End file.
